Unnamed Klingon military personnel (23rd century)
The following is a list of unnamed Klingons who lived during the 23rd century. IKC Amar personnel * See: IKS Amar personnel Klingon Ambassador in 2293.]] In the late 23rd century, the Klingon ambassador was the official representative of the Klingon Empire in the Federation. In early 2286, the ambassador loudly protested the Federation's development of the previously-classified Project Genesis, which he claimed was central to a plot aimed at annihilating the Klingon species. When the Federation Council refused to prosecute Admiral James T. Kirk for supposed war crimes against the Klingons in defending the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] from a Klingon attack on the Genesis Planet, he proclaimed, "...there will be no peace as long as Kirk lives!" ( ) In 2293, the ambassador defended his government's reasons for arresting Kirk and Leonard McCoy and charging them with the assassination of Gorkon, the chancellor of the Klingon High Council under the rules of interstellar law. He was also present at the Khitomer Conference, where the first peace treaty between the Federation and the Empire was signed. ( ) :The Klingon Ambassador was played by actor John Schuck. According to the novelizations of his movie appearances written by J.M. Dillard, this character was named "Ambassador Kamarag." However, this non-canon information was devised by the author, not any of the creative personnel involved in the films. Kang's battle cruiser personnel * See: Kang's battle cruiser personnel Klingon Captain (2268) of a D7 class battlecruiser.]] In 2268, this Klingon captain attempted to engage the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] in the disputed Tellun system. The captain was coordinating with a Elasian spy on board the Enterprise, named Kryton, in planting a bomb that was set to destroy the ship if it attempted to engage its warp drive. The captain then used his battle cruiser to taunt the Enterprise into going to warp. Unable to provoke the Enterprise, the Klingon captain finally ordered it to standby for boarding or be destroyed, before finally being deterred by a retaliatory attack by the Enterprise. ( ) :The Klingon captain was played by actor K.L. Smith. Klingon Commandant .]] In 2293, this Klingon commandant was the commander in charge of the penal colony on Rura Penthe. The Commandant was also part of the Khitomer Conspiracy and was ordered by General Chang to allow James Kirk and Leonard McCoy to make an escape attempt so they would appear to have been killed while trying to escape. The Commandant captured them escaping as planned and was about to tell them who wanted them killed before executing them when they were beamed aboard the [[USS Enterprise-A|USS Enterprise-A]]. ( ) :The Klingon commandant was played by actor William Morgan Sheppard. Klingon Council Member This individual served as an member of the Elysian Council on Elysia in 2269. ( ) Klingon General 1 This Klingon General was an advisor to Azetbur following her ascension to the position of chancellor following the assassination of her father, Chancellor Gorkon in 2293. The General blamed the Federation for Gorkon's death and urged Azetbur to "attack or be slaves in their world!". Azetbur wisely chose not to follow this course of action. ( ) :This Klingon general was played by Jim Boeke. Klingon General 2 This Klingon General was also an advisor to Azetbur. He was also, however, a member of the Khitomer conspiracy and collaborated with General Chang, among others, to sabotage the tentative peace between the Federation and the Klingon Empire. He served under Chang aboard Chang's experimental Klingon Bird-of-Prey which could fire weapons while cloaked. He was present when Chang engaged the [[USS Enterprise-A|USS Enterprise-A]] and [[USS Excelsior|USS Excelsior]] over Khitomer and was killed when the Bird-of-Prey was destroyed. ( ) :This Klingon general was played by Matthias Hues. IKS Gr'oth personnel *'See': IKS Gr'oth personnel Klingon Guard (2293) The Klingon Guard was one of the Klingons serving on the IKS Kronos One when it was hijacked by two Starfleet officers to assassinate the Chancellor. The Guard's arm was shot off when he was hit by a Phaser beam. He later testified against James T. Kirk and Leonard McCoy when they were on trial for assassinating the Chancellor. ( ) :The Klingon guard was played by actor Clifford Shegog. Klingon Soldiers (Errand Of Mercy) (2267) invasion forces on Organia.]] These Klingon Soldiers served under Kor, and were part of the invasion force on the planet Organia. This started a war between the Klingons and the Federation. The occupation and war ended when the Organians, who were really powerful energy beings, stop the violence by disabling the weapons and starships of both sides. * TOS: "Errand of Mercy" :Played by Bobby Bass, Gary Coombs, Bill Blackburn, George Sawaya and Walt Davis. Klingon Judge In 2293, this Klingon Judge presided over the trial of Captain James Kirk and Doctor Leonard McCoy after they were accused of involvement in the assassination of Chancellor Gorkon. Kirk and McCoy were found guilty but the Judge commuted the sentence to life imprisonment on Rura Penthe. ( ) :The Klingon Judge was played by actor Robert Easton. Kruge's Bird-of-Prey personnel * See: HMS Bounty personnel Klingon Lieutenant, First This Klingon Lieutenant was second in command to Kor. He was with Kor when the Klingons took possession of the peaceful planet Organia. Kor ordered him to begin the execution of 200 Organians in retaliation for helping Kirk and Spock escape. He was not aware that the Organians were actually powerful energy beings. ( ) :This lieutenant was played by actor Victor Lundin. Klingon Listening Post Officer This Klingon officer was assigned to a listening post within the Klingon Empire and was not particularly diligent in his duties. In 2293, he allowed a ship claiming to be the freighter Ursva (actually the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)|USS Enterprise-A]]) to pass unchallenged through Klingon space towards Rura Penthe despite the freighter crew's poor grasp of Klingonese. ( ) :The Klingon Listening Post Officer was played by actor David Orange. The role in the credits was aptly listed as "Sleepy Klingon" Klingon Officer This Klingon Officer served aboard Chang's Bird-of-Prey in 2293 and was ordered by General Chang to fire at the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)|USS Enterprise-A]]. He was killed a short while later, when the Bird-of-Prey was destroyed by the USS Enterprise-A. ( ) :The Klingon Officer was played by Guy Vardaman. Wide-Eyed Klingon Officer The Wide-Eyed Klingon Officer broadcasted a distress call from Praxis, following the moon's explosion in 2293. He was briefly seen on the viewscreen of the USS Excelsior, replying to Captain Sulu's offer of assistance, following the detection of the explosion. The officer's message was disrupted and replaced by a broadcast by Brigadier Kerla, simply stating that there has been an "incident" and that no assistance was required. ( ) Klingon Translator This Klingon translated General Chang's spoken Klingonese into English for the benefit of Captain Kirk and Doctor McCoy during their trial for the death of Chancellor Gorkon in 2293. ( ) :The Klingon Translator was played by Todd Bryant. Klingons, Unnamed List of Klingons, Unnamed List of Klingons, Unnamed List of